wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Arthur Schopenhauer
|local_nascimento=Danzig |nacionalidade = |ocupação =filósofo, professor universitário |magnum_opus =O mundo como vontade e representação |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Frankfurt, Grão-Ducado de Hesse |escola =Idealismo alemão, kantismo |interesses =filosofia, gnosiologia, lógica, retórica, antropologia, psicologia, ética, direitos dos animais, estética, metafísica, sabedoria religiosa, eudaimonia, política, linguagem e educação |influências =Platão, Kant, Hobbes, Goethe, filosofia oriental |influenciados =Nietzsche,Kierkegaard, Beckett, Jorge Luis Borges, Mihai Eminescu, Freud, Hesse, Horkheimer, Jung, Mann,Gilbert Ryle, Tolstoy, Machado de Assis, Vivekananda, Maupassant, Wagner, Wittgenstein, Proust, Albert Einstein, Henri Bergson, Luitzen Egbertus Jan Brouwer |ideias_notáveis = vontade como essência radical do mundo, antropologia do egoísmo, pessimismo realista prático, teoria da loucura, vida estética enquanto forma de libertação do egoísmo pela via da arte e/ou do nirvana, teoria da genialidade, moral compassiva, determinismo crítico, direito moral, direitos dos animais, teoria da natureza meramente abstrata-representativa da razão }} Arthur Schopenhauer (Danzig, — Frankfurt, ) foi um filósofo alemão do século XIX. Seu pensamento sobre o amor é caracterizado por não se encaixar em nenhum dos grandes sistemas de sua época. Sua obra principal é "O mundo como vontade e representação" (1819), embora o seu livro "Parerga e Paralipomena" (1851) seja o mais conhecido. Schopenhauer foi o filósofo que introduziu o budismo e o pensamento indiano na metafísica alemã. Ficou vulgarmente conhecido por seu pessimismo e entendia o budismo (e a essência da mensagem cristã, bem como o essencial da maior parte das culturas religiosas de todos os povos em todos os tempos) como uma confirmação dessa visão realista-pessimista. Schopenhauer também combateu fortemente a filosofia hegeliana e influenciou fortemente o pensamento de Eduard von Hartmann e Friedrich Nietzsche. Schopenhauer acreditava no amor como meta na vida, mas não acreditava que ele tinha a ver com a felicidade. Ideias O pensamento de Schopenhauer parte de uma interpretação de alguns pressupostos da filosofia kantiana, em especial de sua concepção de fenômeno. Esta noção leva Schopenhauer a postular que o mundo não é mais que representação. Esta conta com dois polos inseparáveis: por um lado, o objeto, constituído a partir de espaço, tempo e o princípio de causalidade; por outro, a consciência íntima e subjetiva acerca do mundo, sem a qual este não existiria. Contudo, Schopenhauer rompe com Kant, uma vez que este afirma a impossibilidade da consciência alcançar a coisa-em-si, isto é, a realidade não fenomênica. Segundo Schopenhauer, ao tomar consciência de si em nível radical, o homem se experiencia como um ser movido por aspirações e paixões. Estas constituem a unidade da vontade, compreendida como o princípio norteador da vida humana. Voltando o olhar para a natureza, o filósofo percebe, analogicamente, esta mesma vontade presente em todos os seres, figurando como fundamento de todo e qualquer movimento (muito embora Schopenhauer trabalhar com o conceito de vontade metaforicamente, no sentido de que, dentre todos os fenômenos, o fenômeno da vontade é o que mais se aproxima e melhor representa a natureza da coisa-em-si). Portanto, para Schopenhauer, a vontade como que corresponde à coisa-em-si, dando-se, deste modo, como o substrato último de toda realidade minimamente experienciável (e minimamente experienciável porque, aos olhos de Schopenhauer, a vontade, rigorosamente falando, não possui status metafísico no sentido clássico de algo situado além e fora da experiência, mas sim, poder-se-ia dizer, uma espécie de status "introfísico", na medida em que é a experiência mais imediata, profunda, radical e íntima do mundo, primeiramente sendo percebida de forma direta por nós em nós mesmos compreendidos como "complexo intelecto-corporal" e, depois, suposta analogicamente, isto é, indiretamente, nos demais corpos/objetos). De se ver, assim, o princípio ontológico basilar dessa concepção schopenhaueriana, a saber, "o postulado da uniformidade da natureza em dimensão não fenomênica". O impulso do desejo, não se dá de forma consciente: ele, ao contrário, se desdobra desde o inorgânico até o homem, que deseja sua preservação. A consciência humana seria uma mera superfície, tendendo a encobrir, ao conferir causalidade a seus atos e ao próprio mundo, a irracionalidade inerente à vontade. Sendo deste modo compreendida, ela constitui, igualmente, a causa de todo sofrimento, uma vez que lança os entes em uma cadeia perpétua de aspirações sem fim, o que provoca a dor de permanecer algo que jamais consegue completar-se. Daí a nota pessimista consequente no pensamento de Schopenhauer: o prazer consiste apenas na supressão momentânea da dor; esta é a única e verdadeira realidade. Contudo, há alguns caminhos (estéticos) que possibilitam ao homem escapar da vontade, e assim, da dor que ela acarreta. A primeira via é a da arte. Schopenhauer traça uma hierarquia presente nas manifestações artísticas, na qual cada modalidade artística, ao nos lançar em uma pura contemplação de ideias, nos apresenta um grau de "objetidade" da vontade. Partindo da arquitetura como seu grau inferior, ao mostrar a resistência e as forças intrínsecas presentes na matéria, o último patamar desta contemplação reside na experiência musical; a música, por ser independente de toda imagem externa, é capaz de, se não nos apresentar, pelo menos nos aproximar da pura Vontade em seus movimentos próprios; a música é, pois, de certa forma, a própria vontade encarnada. Tal contemplação, trazendo a vontade para diante de nós, consegue nos livrar, momentaneamente, de seus liames. Mas a arte representa apenas um paliativo para o sofrimento humano. Uma outra possibilidade de escape, conquanto indireta, é apontada através da moral. A conduta humana deve voltar-se para a superação do egoísmo; este, muito basicamente, provém da ilusão de individuação, pela qual um indivíduo deseja, constantemente, suplantar os outros. A compreensão da vontade faz aparecer todos os entes desde seu caráter único, o que leva, necessariamente, a um sentimento de compaixão e a uma prática de justiça e caridade - o que não significa que, para Schopenhauer, a moralidade seja, no primário e essencialmente (tal qual a arte e a ascese), "uma via para a felicidade pessoal": apenas que, praticando-a, indiretamente o agente termina por fruir a dita felicidade entendida em termos de anulação do egoísmo; significa dizer que, pelo menos no âmbito da moralidade, a felicidade própria (seja a de base egoísta ordinária, seja a de base contemplativa) não é a razão de ser ou o motivo premente e imediato da ação do agente, embora este lograr afastar, mediante a prática moral, mesmo que por curto período de tempo, o sofrimento ligado ao querer egoísta. Finalmente, a suprema felicidade somente pode ser conseguida pela anulação da vontade (isto é, pela ascese). Tal anulação é encontrada por Schopenhauer no misticismo hindu, particularmente no budismo; a experiência do nirvana constitui a aniquilação desta vontade última, o desejo de viver. Somente neste estado, o homem alcança a única felicidade real e estável. Contudo, reveste-se de suma importância frisar o objeto dessa via ascética, seja ele, a felicidade de tipo contemplativa ou a bem-aventurança, uma vez que, o ascetismo relacionado ao escopo da felicidade, não pode ser visto, nos quadros da filosofia schopenhaueriana, como algum tipo de nível ou momento da experiência moral (já que o valor moral das ações, para Schopenhauer, está, justamente, no desinteresse pessoal em prol do interesse alheio, vale dizer, no não se preocupar, ao menos em linha de princípio, com a felicidade própria, mas com a felicidade do outro) e sim como o caminho mais seguro para quem pretende ter e gozar uma felicidade não tão instável como aquela radicada na satisfação dos desejos e das necessidades. Numa palavra, na satisfação da vontade material. Portanto, por mais que Schopenhauer não tenha colocado a questão nesses termos, o ascetismo (do modo como ele o concebe) está mais para um tipo de "eudaimonismo espiritual" do que para um "grau da vida moral", por continuar sendo um ideal comprometido com a busca da "felicidade", da "bem-aventurança". A felicidade pela via da satisfação é (para o indivíduo consciente que pensa e diagnostica sua condição existencial) insustentável, porquanto a vontade é insaciável; se assim é, somente uma outra via que não a da satisfação pode nos levar a uma felicidade menos frustrante. A via constatada por Schopenhauer, naturalmente, é a oposta, ou seja, a da negação da vontade, traduzida em termos de conhecimento liberto dos grilhões da vontade egoísta, portanto, um conhecimento não mais à serviço da vontade, donde o esteticismo schopenhaueriano, pois todo conhecimento que não tem por finalidade atender às demandas do egoísmo faz-se contemplativo, dado que limita-se a assistir à vida, seja do ponto de vista da arte (criação e/ou contemplação do belo), da moral (contemplação da igualdade fundamental que subjaz a tudo e, consequentemente, a consciência do respeito pelo outro por sabê-lo um igual) ou da ascese (abstenção completa da vontade material de vida, intelectualizando-se e espiritualizando-se). Uma outra via para a felicidade sustentável ainda é possível entrever na obra de Schopenhauer, e que merece crédito por haver sido, a julgar pela aparência, atestada por seu próprio estilo de vida. Trata-se da via da "perfeição" ou da "vida integral" (a qual, diga-se de passagem, remonta à Antiguidade, não sendo, portanto, uma novidade introduzida por Schopenhauer). Com efeito, nesta, a felicidade não é vista em termos de "estado" de quietude (nirvana), tampouco em termos de "momento" (satisfação). Diferentemente, toma-se a bem-aventurança em termos de "atividade", voltada ao trabalho e ao aperfeiçoamento das potencialidades humanas mais nobres, como as de caráter estético, teorético e ético - sem prejuízo da valorização da prudência para com os negócios práticos do dia a dia, do bem-estar e dos prazeres saudáveis ligados ao corpo. Há quem diga que a ausência expressa dessa modalidade na tela das ideias de Schopenhauer, pode ter tido por motivação certa convicção arraigada do filósofo quanto à raridade do tipo aspirante à perfeição, não se dando, pois, ao trabalho de teorizar e tampouco prescrever a via em questão (inobstante o testemunho de sua vida pessoal a favor dessa tese, a qual poderia ser vista como uma espécie de meio-termo entre a via da afirmação alienada da vida e a da negação desesperada). Assente isso, faz-se compreensível a brincadeira de Alain de Botton (a propósito de uma série de tevê realizada por ele sobre o tema do amor do modo como pensado por Schopenhauer) a respeito de ter sido o filósofo (comumente tido por pessimista), talvez, o homem mais feliz do mundo. De fato, a crer em seus biógrafos, Schopenhauer foi um homem saudável durante praticamente toda a sua vida, relativamente rico, dotado de extraordinária inteligência (tanto teorética quanto prática), sensibilidade estética refinada e razoável disposição moral, o que o coloca bem próximo, pois, do arquétipo do homem saudável e economicamente independente (ou seja, digno) de um lado (o da sobrevivência) e teorético, esteta e político-moral de outro (o da existência, isto é, da cultura), a que visa a perspectiva da perfeição ou da integralidade (como, por exemplo, a aristotélica e a epicurista-tardia). Acentua-se ainda o valor das meditações críticas de Schopenhauer sobre a problemática da liberdade e da necessidade, máxime no campo da Ética (Moral e Direito). De maneira bastante sucinta, diga-se que, para Schopenhauer, não há falar em liberdade (no sentido de livre-arbítrio), por ser o homem tão determinado como todos os demais seres, repousando a ilusão da liberdade no fato da natureza fluída do "conhecimento (conjunto de representações)", não na natureza do "querer", bem como na ignorância quanto à maneira peculiar e complexa do princípio da causalidade próprio à espécie humana. A filosofia de Schopenhauer influenciou marcadamente vários pensadores, entre os quais destacam-se: Eduard von Hartmann, Nietzsche, Hartmann, Simmel, Thomas Mann,Bergson e Freud. Principais obras # As Dores do Mundo # Sobre a Raiz Quádrupla do Princípio da Razão Suficiente (1813) # Sobre a Visão e as Cores (1815) # O Mundo como Vontade e Representação (1819) # Sobre a Vontade da Natureza (1836) # Os Dois Problemas Fundamentais da Ética (1841) # Parerga e Paralipomena (1851) # Metafísica do Amor/Metafísica da Morte # A Arte de se Fazer Respeitar # A Arte de Insultar # Sobre o Ofício do Escritor # A Arte de Ter Razão ou Como Vencer um Debate sem Precisar ter Razão # A Arte de Ser Feliz # A Arte de Lidar com as Mulheres # Aforismos para a Sabedoria de Vida # Sobre a Vida Universitária # Sobre o Fundamento da Moral # O Livre Arbítrio (Pela Academia Real) Contexto filosófico e cultural thumb|200px|Caricatura de Arthur Schopenhauer, por [[Wilhelm Busch]] Filho de Heinrich Floris Schopenhauer, comerciante da cidade de Danzig, na Prússia (atualmente Gdansk, na Polônia), o filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer estava destinado a seguir a profissão de seu pai. Por isso, a família nunca se preocupou muito com sua educação intelectual e, quando contava apenas doze anos de idade, em 1800, induziu-o a empreender uma série de viagens importantes para um futuro comerciante. Schopenhauer percorreu a Alemanha, a França, a Inglaterra, a Holanda, a Suíça, a Silésia e a Áustria. Mas seu interesse não foi despertado por aquilo que seu pai mais desejava: o que fez de mais importante, durante essas viagens, foi redigir uma série de considerações melancólicas e pessimistas sobre a miséria da condição humana. Em abril de 1804, visitou o arsenal de Toulon, onde teve contato com os condenados às galés. Ele registrou em seu diário suas impressões sobre essa visita, que o marcou profundamente. Em 1805, a família fixou-se em Hamburgo e o obrigou a cursar uma escola comercial. A morte do pai (presumivelmente cometeu suicídio) permitiu-lhe, contudo, abandonar para sempre os estudos comerciais e voltar-se para uma carreira universitária, como era seu desejo. Assim, Schopenhauer passou a dedicar-se aos estudos humanísticos, ingressando no Liceu de Weimar em 1807; dois anos depois, encontrava-se na faculdade de medicina de Göttingen, onde adquiriu vastos conhecimentos científicos. Em 1811, na Universidade de Berlim, assistiu aos cursos dos filósofos Schleiermacher (1768-1834) e Fichte (1762-1814). Este último seria, mais tarde, acusado por Schopenhauer de ter deliberadamente caricaturado a filosofia de Kant (1724-1804), tentando “envolver o povo alemão com a neblina filosófica”. Em 1813, Schopenhauer doutourou-se pela Universidade de Berlim com a tese Sobre a Quádrupla Raiz do Princípio de Razão Suficiente. Nessa época, sua mãe, Johanna Schopenhauer, estabeleceu-se em Weimar, onde começou a obter progressivo sucesso como novelista e passou a freqüentar os círculos mundanos que Schopenhauer detestava e se esforçava por ridicularizar ao máximo. As relações entre os dois deterioraram-se a ponto de Johanna declarar publicamente que a tese de seu filho não passava de um tratado de farmácia; em contrapartida, Schopenhauer afirmava ser incerto o futuro de sua mãe como romancista e que ela somente seria lembrada no futuro pelo fato de ser sua progenitora. Apesar dessas brigas, Schopenhauer freqüentou durante algum tempo o salão de sua mãe. Ali tornou-se amigo de Goethe (1749-1832), que reconhecia seu gênio filosófico e sugeriu-lhe que trabalhasse numa teoria antinewtoniana da visão. A partir dessa sugestão, Schopenhauer escreveu Sobre a Visão e as Cores, publicado em 1816. Em 1814, Schopenhauer rompeu definitivamente com a família e, quatro anos depois, concluiu sua principal obra, O Mundo como Vontade e Representação. Em 1819, o livro foi publicado, mas, um ano e meio após, haviam sido vendidos apenas cerca de 100 exemplares. A crítica também não foi favorável à obra. Durante os anos de 1818 e 1819, Schopenhauer passou uma temporada na Itália: ao voltar, sua situação econômica não era das melhores. Solicitou então um posto de monitor na Universidade de Berlim, valendo-se de seu título de doutor e passando por uma prova que consistia numa conferência. Admitido em 1820, encarregou-se de um curso intitulado A Filosofia Inteira, ou O Ensino do Mundo e do Espírito Humano. O título do curso devia-se, provavelmente, a Hegel (1770-1831), que na época era um dos mais reputados professores da Universidade de Berlim. Tentando competir com Hegel, Schopenhauer escolheu o mesmo horário utilizado pelo rival, mas a tentativa redundou em fracasso completo: apenas quatro ouvintes assistiam a suas aulas. Ao fim de um semestre, renunciou à universidade. Em 1821, envolveu-se em um acidente que teve desagradáveis conseqüências econômicas e, sobretudo, viria causar-lhe periódica crise de depressão psicológica. Nessa época, o filósofo residia numa pensão, cujos principais locatários, em sua grande maioria, eram senhoritas de idade avançada. Essas pensionistas tinham o desagradável hábito de espionar a chegada de supostas amantes, recebidas por Schopenhauer em seus aposentos. Certa noite, quando uma costureira chamada Caroline-Louise Marquet dedicava-se a esse mister, Schopenhauer, perdendo a paciência, atirou-a escada abaixo. Como resultado, foi processado e acabou sendo condenado a pagar trezentos thalers de despesas médicas. Além disso, ficava obrigado a pagar sessenta thalers anuais, até a morte de Caroline, que somente veio a falecer vinte anos depois. Durante todo esse tempo, Schopenhauer entrava em depressão nervosa, uma vez por ano, todas as vezes que era obrigado a pagar a pensão. Sua revolta dizia respeito menos à quantia desembolsada do que àquilo que sentia como injustiça cometida pelas autoridades. Entre 1826 e 1833, Schopenhauer empreendeu freqüentes viagens, adoeceu por diversas vezes e tentou uma segunda experiência como professor da Universidade de Berlim. Foi mais uma tentativa fracassada, somente contrabalançada pela crítica elogiosa a seu O Mundo como Vontade e Representação, publicada no periódico Kleine Bücherschau. Em 1833, depois de muitas hesitações, o filósofo resolveu fixar-se em Frankfurt, onde permanecera até sua morte em 1860. Durante os vinte e sete anos que passou na cidade, levou uma vida solitária, acompanhado por seu cão. Sua predileção por animais era filosoficamente justificada; segundo Schopenhauer, entre os cães, contrariamente ao que ocorre entre os homens, a vontade não é dissimulada pela máscara do pensamento. Dedicado exclusivamente à reflexão filosófica, Schopenhauer trabalhou intensamente em Frankfurt, redigindo e publicando diversos livros. Em 1836, veio a lume o ensaio Sobre a Vontade na Natureza, que deveria completar o segundo livro de O Mundo como Vontade e Representação. Na mesma época, redigiu também dois ensaios sobre moral. O primeiro, escrito para concorrer a um concurso da Academia de Ciências de Trondheim (Noruega), intitula-se Sobre a Liberdade da Vontade. O segundo, O Fundamento da Moral, concorreu ao concurso da Academia de Copenhague e continha verdadeiros insultos a Hegel e a Fichte, que provocaram escândalo; embora fosse o único concorrente, o livro não foi premiado. Posteriormente, os dois ensaios seriam reunidos sob o título de Os Dois Problemas Fundamentais da Ética e publicados em 1841. Três anos depois, surgiu a segunda edição de O Mundo como Vontade e Representação, enriquecida com alguns suplementos. Apesar disso, não teve sucesso. O mesmo não ocorreu com a última obra escrita e publicada por Schopenhauer. Intitulava-se Parerga e Paralipomena e continha pequenos ensaios sobre os mais diversos temas: política, moral, literatura, filosofia, estilo e metafísica, entre outros. A obra alcançou inesperado sucesso, logo depois de ser publicada em 1851. A partir daí, a notoriedade do autor espalhou-se pela Alemanha e depois pela Europa. Um artigo de Oxford, publicado na Inglaterra, deu início à grande difusão de sua filosofia. Na França, muitos filósofos e escritores viajaram até Frankfurt para visitá-lo. Na Alemanha, a filosofia de Hegel entrou em declínio e Schopenhauer surgiu como ídolo das novas gerações. Assim, os últimos anos da vida de Schopenhauer proporcionaram-lhe um reconhecimento que ele sempre buscou. Artigos críticos surgiram em grande quantidade nos principais periódicos da época. A Universidade de Breslau dedicou cursos à análise de sua obra e a Academia Real de Ciências de Berlim propôs-lhe o título de membro, em 1858, que ele recusou. Dois anos depois, a 21 de setembro de 1860, Arthur Schopenhauer, que Nietzsche (1844 – 1900) chamaria "o cavaleiro solitário", faleceu, vítima de pneumonia. Contava, então, 72 anos de idade. Pensamentos políticos e sociais Pensamentos sobre as mulheres No ensaio de Schopenhauer acerca das mulheres de 1851 ("Of Women", "Über die Weiber", texto completo), ele expressou sua oposição ao que chamou de "estupidez germano-cristã" sobre questões femininas. Ele argumentou que a "está na natureza da mulher obedecer", e se opôs ao poema em honra das mulheres de Friedrich Schiller, "Dignidade das Mulheres" ("Dignity of Women"). O ensaio oferece dois elogios, no entanto: que "as mulheres são decididamente mais sóbrias nos seus julgamentos que os homens são" e são mais simpáticas aos sofrimentos alheios. Porém, a última parte foi considerada como uma fraqueza ao invés de uma virtude humanitária. As escritas controversas de Schopenhauer influenciaram várias pessoas, de Friedrich Nietzsche à feministas do século 19.Feminism and the Limits of Equality PA Cain - Ga. L. Rev., 1989 A análise biológica de Schopenhauer da diferença entre os sexos, e seus papéis separados na luta pela sobrevivência e reprodução, antecipam alguns argumentos que foram posteriormente ventilados por sociobiologistas e psicólogos evolucionários no século 20. Após o já idoso Schopenhauer ter posado para uma escultura de Elisabet Ney, ele teria dito à amiga de Richard Wagner, Malwida von Meysenbug, "Eu ainda não fiz meu último pronunciamento sobre as mulheres. Eu acredito que se uma mulher obter êxito em se retirar da coletividade, ou preferir se desenvolver além dela, não deixará de progredir, até mais do que um homem."Safranski (1990), Capítulo 24. Página 348. Cronologia thumb|200px|Local onde Schopenhauer foi enterrado em Frankfurt, Alemanha * 1788 - Nascimento de Schopenhauer em Dantzig, no dia 22 de fevereiro. ** Kant: Crítica da razão prática. * 1789 - Revolução Francesa ** George Washington é o primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos. * 1790 - Kant: Crítica da faculdade de julgar. * 1793 - Os Schopenhauer se mudam para Hamburgo. * 1794 - Fichte: Fundamentos da doutrina da ciência em seu conjunto. * 1800 - Schelling: Sistema do idealismo transcendental. * 1800-1805 - Destinado por seu pai ao comércio, Schopenhauer realiza uma série de viagens pela Europa ocidental: Áustria, Suíça, França, Países Baixos, Inglaterra. Isso lhe rende um Diário de viagem e um excelente conhecimento do francês e do inglês. ** Napoleão é imperador pela Europa. ** Beethoven compõe a Heróica. * 1805 - Suicida-se o pai de Schopenhauer; este permanece em Hamburgo, renuncia à carreira comercial para dedicar-se aos estudos nos liceus de Gota e de Weimar, e sua mãe muda-se para Weimar. ** Napoleão é rei da Itália. * 1807 - Hegel: A Fenomenologia do Espírito. * 1808 - Fichte: Discurso à nação alemã. ** Goethe: As afinidades eletivas e Fausto (primeira parte). * 1811 - Ingresso de Schopenhauer na Universidade de Berlim, onde estuda filosofia. * 1813 - Schopenhauer: Da quádrupla raiz do princípio da razão suficiente (tese de doutorado). ** Nascimento de Kierkegaard. * 1814 - Schopenhauer rompe relações com a mãe e muda-se para Dresden. ** Napoleão abdica e se retira para a ilha de Elba. Morre Fichte. * 1815 - Derrota de Napoleão em Waterloo. O Congresso de Viena reorganiza a Europa sob o signo da Santa Aliança. * 1816 - Schopenhauer: Da visão e das cores. * 1818 - Hegel na universidade de Berlim, onde lecionará até a sua morte. * 1819 - Schopenhauer: O mundo como vontade e representação. * 1820 - Schopenhauer começa a lecionar em Berlim com o título de privat-dozent. Fracassa. * 1825 - Nova tentativa na universidade de Berlim. Novo fracasso. Schopenhauer renuncia à docência e passa a viver daí em diante com a herança paterna. * 1830 - Hegel: Enciclopédia das ciências filosóficas (edição definitiva). * 1831 - Morre Hegel. * 1832 - Morre Goethe. * 1833 - Schopenhauer estabelece-se em Frankfurt, onde residirá até sua morte. * 1836 - Schopenhauer: Da vontade na natureza. * 1839 - Schopenhauer recebe um prêmio da Sociedade Norueguesa de Ciências de Drontheim por uma dissertação sobre "A liberdade da vontade". * 1840 - A dissertação "Sobre o fundamento da moral" não recebe prêmio da Sociedade Real Dinamarquesa de Ciências de Copenhague. * 1841 - Schopenhauer publica suas duas dissertações de concurso sob o título de Os dois problemas fundamentais da ética. ** Feuerbach: A essência do cristianismo. * 1843 - Kierkegaard: Temor e tremor. * 1844 - Schopenhauer: O mundo como vontade e representação, segunda edição acompanhada de Suplementos. ** Stirner: O único e sua propriedade. ** Marx e Engels: A sagrada família ou Crítica da crítica crítica contra Bruno Bauer e sócios. ** Kiergaard: O conceito da angústia. ** Nascimento de Nietzsche. * 1846 - Comte: Discurso sobre o espírito positivo. * 1848 - Marx e Engels: Manifesto do Partido Comunista. ** Revolução na França e na Alemanha. Sua correspondência confirma que Schopenhauer desejou e apoiou a repressão em Frankfurt. * 1851 - Schopenhauer: Parerga e Paralipomena. Êxito e primeiros discípulos, Frauenstädt, Gwinner etc. * 1856 - Nasce Freud. * 1859 - Darwin: A origem das espécies. * 1860 - Schopenhauer morre em 21 de setembro Schopenhauer como personagem literário * A Cura de Schopenhauer Ver também *Esther Vilar Ligações externas *[http://books.google.com.br/books?id=tVTHZt0guKIC&lpg=PP1&hl=pt-BR&pg=PP1#v=onepage&q&f=false O Mundo como Vontade e Representação]. Trad. Jair Barboza. São Paulo: Unesp, 2005. ISBN 8571395861 (Google livros). Arthur Schopenhauer af:Arthur Schopenhauer am:አርተር ሾፐናውር an:Arthur Schopenhauer ar:آرثر شوبنهاور az:Artur Şopenhaur be:Артур Шапенгаўэр be-x-old:Артур Шапэнгаўэр bg:Артур Шопенхауер bs:Arthur Schopenhauer ca:Arthur Schopenhauer ckb:ئارتەر شۆپنھاوەر cs:Arthur Schopenhauer da:Arthur Schopenhauer de:Arthur Schopenhauer el:Άρθουρ Σοπενχάουερ en:Arthur Schopenhauer eo:Arthur Schopenhauer es:Arthur Schopenhauer et:Arthur Schopenhauer eu:Arthur Schopenhauer fa:آرتور شوپنهاور fi:Arthur Schopenhauer fr:Arthur Schopenhauer ga:Arthur Schopenhauer gl:Arthur Schopenhauer he:ארתור שופנהאואר hi:आर्थर शोपेनहावर hr:Arthur Schopenhauer hu:Arthur Schopenhauer hy:Արթուր Շոպենհաուեր id:Arthur Schopenhauer io:Arthur Schopenhauer is:Arthur Schopenhauer it:Arthur Schopenhauer ja:アルトゥル・ショーペンハウアー ka:არტურ შოპენჰაუერი kk:Шопенгауэр Артур ko:아르투어 쇼펜하우어 ky:Шопенгауэр, Артур la:Arthurus Schopenhauer lb:Arthur Schopenhauer lt:Arthur Schopenhauer lv:Artūrs Šopenhauers mk:Артур Шопенхауер ml:ആർതർ ഷോപ്പൻഹോവർ nds:Arthur Schopenhauer nl:Arthur Schopenhauer no:Arthur Schopenhauer nov:Artur Schopenhauer oc:Arthur Schopenhauer pl:Arthur Schopenhauer pnb:شوپنہائر rm:Arthur Schopenhauer ro:Arthur Schopenhauer ru:Шопенгауэр, Артур scn:Arthur Schopenhauer sh:Arthur Schopenhauer simple:Arthur Schopenhauer sk:Arthur Schopenhauer sl:Arthur Schopenhauer sq:Arthur Schopenhauer sr:Артур Шопенхауер sv:Arthur Schopenhauer sw:Arthur Schopenhauer th:อาเทอร์ โชเพนเฮาเออร์ tl:Arthur Schopenhauer tr:Arthur Schopenhauer tt:Артур Шопенһауэр uk:Артур Шопенгауер ur:شوپنہائر uz:Arthur Schopenhauer vi:Arthur Schopenhauer xmf:არტურ შოპენჰაუერი yo:Arthur Schopenhauer za:Arthur Schopenhauer zh:亚瑟·叔本华 zh-min-nan:Arthur Schopenhauer zh-yue:叔本華